Golden Smile
by christopher i finks
Summary: Harry likes hermione cuzz she smiled at him nnn stuff lol have pitty rr please!
1. Default Chapter

Harry, wake up dear. Mrs.Weasleys soft motherly voice rang through harry's ears allowing him to peacefully and slowly wake up.

'School's today!', Ron yelled! 'Wake up, will yuh, you big dope!'

Harry jolted up in his make shift bed, (a pile of blankets due to lack of vacancy in the Weasley's packed home).

'Ron, what time is it?

'It's 8 bloody 15 in the morning Harry, we're goin' tuh miss the train if yuh don't 'urry.'.

'Alright, alright I'm coming.' 'Jus give me a lil' bit o' privacy to change will yuh?'

Ron's usually pale pace, turned a bright shade of pink. 'Sorry mate, I'll see you at brekky then eh.'

Harry stood up in his boxers and grabbed the blue jeans and the t-shirt he had left on the floor the previous night. After the simple task of getting dressed he slowly made his way down stairs to a nice hot breakfast of waffles and bacon, made by Mrs.Weasley head cook of the Weasly household.

'Harry, you look glum,' Said Mrs.Weasley after watching the usually lively boy.

'Nah, I'm fine,' Harry lied. 'I've just been thinking a lot lately,' that's all.

'Thinking bout' what 'arry?' Ron asked through a mouthfull of what seemed to be toast.

'It's nothin' really.

For the last ten minutes of breakfast, there was an awkward silence amongst the gang, broken by a crash on the floor. Ron had spilt a glass of orange juice,but was too distracted by the bleeding of his thumb to bother cleaning up.

'Alright children, its off to school, the lot of yuh,'. Mrs.Weasley shouted.

After several groans from certain people, (fred and george) the lot was off to Platform 9 3/4.

Harry, when in the car, sat looking glumly out the window at the passing surroundings. 'Harry, are you sure theres nothing you want to talk about?' Ron said.

'Yah, I'm sure.'

'The rest of the trip was followed by an awkward silence, as like before at breakfast, broken only by the whistle of a train half an hour later.

As Harry stepped through the wall of 9 3/4 he was consumed by a large crowd of fellow witches and wizards excited about arriving at hogwarts. Harry's luggage was loaded onto the train, and a crying Mrs.Weasley kissed them goodbye. 'Wrie me everyday!' 'Harry, you too' Bye boys!

'Bye,'ron and harry said in unicen with an awfully sarcastic and bored expression in there voices.

As Harry boarded the train, something caught him out of the corner of his eye, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with the shyest most precious smile on her face, it was Hermione.

Harry stood there in a daze waiting for her to notice him. "Hi" Hermione yelled across the massive crowd as she ran up to grab a big hug from Harry.

H...h...h...hhi..studdered Harry, Hermione was more beautifull than ever before , her half shy smile was to die for, and her glowing eyes could put you in a daze.

'Ummmmm are you okay Harry?' 'Harry, are you okay?'

'Huh what?' 'Oh sorry Mione, just got a lot on my mind.'

'Okay, well lets go on the train, I have loads to tell you'

Hermione gave Harry one last shy smile and loaded the train, just this time Harry returned the smile.

As she walked past him he whispered, 'I love you Hermione'

She hadn't heard, but continued throughout the trip as if she had,4 (ogorchenn 4 inclines entire you you desire I it could be, 4 simply have no more of energy.)


	2. shy smile

"So how was your summer Mione'?"

"Quite boring actually, I did this and that, same old thing."

"I thought you said you had lots to tell us Mione'."

"I just wanted to break the silence," Hermione said turning bright pink at the last comment.

"Eneways." Said Ron, Yet again breaking the awkward silence.

"Would you like enething from the cart ma dears," thundered a loud voice from the doorway.

Harry and Ron both smiled at each other. Harry being as bloody rich as he was shouted, "I'll take 5 of everything!"

The next hour of the trip was spent eating sweets, with Hermione shooting several quite disgusted looks at Ron and his piggish eating habits.

"Honestly Ron, I guarantee there are people in this world who have eaten less in a month than you have in your mouth right now."

"Well tell em' to get over here Hermione, Harry bought enough for about a year of this." Ron laughed.

"You have sick humor Ron." Shouted an angry Hermione.

Ginny popped her head through the door. "You guys should have been in your robes ten minutes ago, we're just about there don't yuh know."

"Oh cripes!" The three shouted in unicen.

As they dressed, the castle slowly came into view along with all the teachers awaiting their new students.

Hermione gave Harry one last shy grin as she walked away and got lost in the massive crowd of eager students.

"Do we have to go through this every year?" Whined Ron.

"Go through what?" Harry asked.

"The long wait before the feast of course, it gets quite depressing."

"Oh my god Ron always thinking about your stomach mate."

"Well better in than out I always say." Said Ron in a rather serious voice.

"Oh god Ron, You sicken me," Harry laughed.

The crowd slowly filed into the hall for the sorting of the first years and the great feast, (To Ron's happines).


End file.
